An active distribution network is a concept based on active management of a distribution network. Since intermittent and distributed energy with a variety of types in incorporated in the distribution network, it is a key to achieve a coordinated control for distributed power supplies and users in an area within the distribution network, and to ensure the stable and economic operation of the distribution network. A combined heating power and cooling system is a kind of efficient distributed power supply with high energy utilization efficiency, however, there is a problem that the cooling and heating load of the combined heating power and cooling system cannot be coordinated with the power demand of the network when it is incorporated into the active distribution network. Because when the combined heating power and cooling system operates by determining electricity based on cooling or determining electricity based on heat to meet the cooling or heating demand of an user in a certain period, while the period is a valley of electricity consumption when grid scheduling does not allow for generating electricity on grid, and an electricity storing apparatus has the drawbacks such as relatively large energy consumption, expensive price, diseconomy, if the electricity storing apparatus is not added, cooling or heat cannot be generated since the grid scheduling does not allow for generating electricity in this period, thereby affecting the heating or cooling load supplying of the user.
A main approach for further improving energy utilization efficiency of a combined heating power and cooling system is to dig exhaust gas heat of an engine. However, the existing technology still cannot adequately recovery the flue gas heat, and a large amount of flue gas condensation heat is still not be recovered. Also, the existing system employing heat pump technology to recover flue gas waste heat still does not change the operating manner of “determining electricity based on heat” thereof, not fitting demands of electricity scheduling of an active distribution network. If using a combination of energy storing device and combined heating power and cooling system, wherein the energy storing device is used for stabilizing heat outputting fluctuations, the combined heating power and cooling system may operates in a manner of “determining heat based on electricity”. However, when combining with recovering technology of flue gas waste heat of the system, the stable recovery of the flue gas waste heat cannot be ensured.